scrawfandomcom-20200214-history
B2 Basketball Wiki
Welcome to the B2 Basketball Official Wiki Page This is officially the unofficial source for all things Stanford B2 Basketball and its affiliated shenanigans. Description Known for its passion, grit, and generally sloppy/physical brand of basketball, the Stanford Hall B2 basketball team is notorious on the University of Notre Dame campus. Over the years, it has transformed from a team built on huge losses and no significant basketball skills into a team built on fouling, being ridiculous, and still losing by wide margins while displaying no real basketball skills whatsoever. Both hated and adored by opponents and referees (mostly hated), the B2 Griffins have played in some of the most outrageously unbelievable games in Notre Dame interhall basketball history, always providing entertainment, physicality, and fantastic bench celebrations for their numerous loyal fans. No team has accomplished less (or more, you could make the argument) with more (or less, you could make the argument). With a stable transition/recruiting process in place, the program appears to be trending upward, with no limit to what it can ultimately accomplish (maybe even making the playoffs one year???). This page serves to inform the masses on the intricacies of the dynasty that is B2 basketball, and as an historical record of its accomplishments and feats of valor. "Point Plankn" ~ Honorary B2 Founding Father, Tyshawn Taylor 'History' Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Origins' Write the first section of your page here. '2009-2010 Season (Record: 0-4)' Write the second section of your page here. '2010-2011 Season (Record: 0-4)' Write the second section of your page here. '2011-2012 Season (Record: 2-2)' Write the second section of your page here. '2012-2013 Season (Record: 2-2)' Write the second section of your page here. '2013-2014 Season (Record: 0-3)' Write the second section of your page here. 'Tenets of B2 Basketball' 'Fouls' 'Historic Reenactments' This tenet of B2 Basketball is simple: players should take every opportunity to reenact their favorite historic basketball shots, because we all love a good buzzer beater (even if in the middle of the first half). Some common classic NCAA moments to relive include Christian Watford's shot to beat Kentucky (famously reenacted by Pat Sullivan and Joe Gadient in 2012), Bryce Drew's shot in the NCAA tournament, and Tom Kopko's runner that brought the house down in Purcell Pavilion in February of 2011. All impersonations are also welcome, especially if it means pulling up from halfcourt and yelling "Jimmer!" 'Bench Morale' Another notorious characteristic of B2 Basketball is its enthusiastic bench and crowd atmosphere, no matter the game's circumstances. The team's on-court play is certainly less important than the bench's performance as a cheering/heckling unit, as B2's bench is expected to be loud, wild, slightly inappropriate, and above all, funny. The team/bench should spend very little time yelling at the refs (who obviously are piss-poor at their jobs) and the other team (can get in trouble for taunting if we aren't careful) and instead spending time being creative in supporting your team, putting down the opponents without the ref knowing, and chatting up the scorekeeper/clock operator to gain his/her favor and possibly some free points. One major way the B2 bench has upheld its rowdy reputation is through the accumulation of team and individual technical fouls. These should be rare (considering too many can get a team banned, as the 2013-2014 squad almost discovered) and well-timed/well-appropriated for the perfect moments/actions. A great example of a perfect time to earn a team technical occurred in the 2012-2013 season against John Deggelman's Siegfried team, which had held B2 to 0 points until midway through the second half. Upon scoring their first point of the game on a shaky free throw, the B2 bench erupted and rushed the floor, leaving the refs and all in attendance laughing and at a loss for how to handle it (before inevitably giving the team a technical for rushing the floor with 10 minutes left in the game, down 30). Team technicals are the best trick B2 has up its collective sleeve, and need to be used effectively and hilariously for B2 to retain its reputation as the clowns of the league. 'Deggelman' As the first Bookstore Basketball enemy that Patrick Sullivan and Patrick Johnson ever made, John Deggelman is by far the most hated archnemesis of the B2 Basketball program. However, he is also one of our biggest fans and one of our favorite people of all time, both as an opponent on the court and a great mustache-grower off of it. He should be involved in everything the team does, whether or not he is physically present at the game/meeting/party. Popular ways to incorporate Deggelman into games include everyone on the team guarding Deggelman, no one on the team guarding Deggelman, passing the ball to Deggelman (even if he is not on the court), etc. B2 Griffins are encouraged to be creative in their Deggelman-related gameplay, but to always be looking to include him in the game. It is of utmost importance. 'Emails/Videos' It is the B2 captain's responsibility to prepare his team for each and every battle on the hardwood. Thus, in order to provide motivation (and remind players of the game so they do not forget), B2 captains are required to send out long, drawn out emails conveying the week's objectives for during the game, as well as various YouTube clips. These clips can be funny or inspirational or both (e.g. Adam Morrison High Five Ninja), and there must be at least a few of them in the email so as to really cause a stir in the loins of the B2 Griffins. These long emails are a B2 captain's number one motivational tool, and the players are encouraged to respond in the email thread in the most passionate ways possible. 'Team Defense' The first defensive possession of every game shall include the use of Team Defense, a groundbreaking defensive alignment and system devised by Special Teams Coordinator Patrick Johnson after he watched this unbelievable video . No other explanation will be required, assuming the reader clicked the aforementioned link. Category:Browse 'Fouls' This cannot be stressed enough, so it appears twice amongst the holy tenets of B2 Basketball. 'Significant Moments/Traditions' Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Events' *''2012 Foulapalooza Game'' Write the first section of your page here. *''2013 Facing Deggelman'' Write the second section of your page here. 'Traditions' *''Team Defense'' Please see This Previous Section *''Team Meet and Greet'' Write the second section of your page here. *''Post Season Awards'' Write the second section of your page here. *''Celebratory Party/Announcement of Next Year's Captain'' Write the second section of your page here. 'Captains' '????? (2009-2011)' Write the second section of your page here. 'Patrick Sullivan (2011-2013)' Write the second section of your page here. 'John Macke (2013-2014)' Write the second section of your page here. 'Key Players' '2011-2012' Peter Steiner Andrew Baglini Phil Posway Matt Almario Patrick Johnson '2012-2013' Peter Steiner Andrew Baglini Patrick Johnson The Brothers Babiak Michael French John Macke '2013-2014' Write the second section of your page here. Category:Browse